1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating wounds, which are caused by trauma or by surgical procedures, to promote healing and reduce scarring. In addition the invention also provides a method for softening and/or reducing the severity of pre-existing scars and keloids.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, wound treatment has been based on restoring the integrity of skin by use of sutures, staples or various adhesive closures. Systemic and local anti-infectives have been used to treat and prevent infections which are caused by microscopic flora. To promote wound healing, topical preparations of oil soluble vitamins such and Vitamin A, D and E have been applied to healing wounds but the efficacy of these treatments has not been established by controlled clinical studies. Para-amino benzoic acid has been used in the treatment of Peyronie's disease and in the treatment of scleroderma where it has anti-fibrotic activity.